villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Khorne
'' '"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" '''Khorne is the name given to the malevolent chaos-god of anger, violence, and hate. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, whether committed by his followers or by enemies. The name "Khorne" derives from his Dark Tongue name, Kharneth, meaning "Lord of Rage" or "Lord of Blood". He is considered the eldest and most powerful of the four primal chaos deities - which consist of himself, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Tzeentch. Khorn hates magic and those that use it, thus is an enemy of Tzeentch but his true wrath is reserved for Slaanesh - who is his complete opposite and seen as a weakling by the war-god. Khorne is envisioned as a monstrous demon that sits upon a huge throne of brass atop a mountain of skulls surrounded by a lake of blood - the skulls are said to belong to all those slain by Khorne's Champions as well as his slain Champions themselves and this pile of skulls is continually growing. Followers 'Khorne Berzerkers' 'Champions Of Khorne' 'Khârn the Betrayer' Daemons Bloodthirsters Bloodthirsters are the Greater Daemons of Khorne and are the most savage and warlike of the Bloodgod's servants. Their bloodlust extends beyond mortal comprehension and their power is said to be only matched by the Primarchs of old. They manifest as towering, muscular behemoths with bestial, almost canine faces, bloodied manes and sharp horns and are clad in the Brass Armour of Khorne which protects them from magic spells and from ranged attacks.More noteworthy are their great leathery wings that allow them to dive into the midst of battle. In combat they use immense Axes that have been forged in the heat of Khorne's wrath and bear the essence of a caged Greater Daemon in conjunction a long whip that allows them to attack farther foes. Red Letters The Lesser Daemons known as Bloodletters are the eager foot soldiers of Khorne. As a host, they march as one, in formations with supernatural precision, but in battle, they try to outdo each other in ruthless acts of cruelty and savagery. Bloodletters possess bestial, snarling faces and wiry, crooked bodies that reek of blood. Like all of Khorne's creatures they are formidable and ferocious warriors but they are also capable of vile and low tactics The Heralds of Khorne, the most veteran of these Daemons, lead their vast legions to battle. Unlike the armies of other Chaos Gods they tend to march in disciplined regiments accompanied by horns and drums, a living example of Khorne's militarism. However, the craving for skulls, bloodshed and personal glory in battle usually turns this discipline into frenzy once they charge the enemy. Bloodletters are notorious for their fearsome advances, and, being Daemons, exhibit enormous strength considering their body mass. Each Bloodletter is a master of combat, naturally from constantly fighting their brethren in the warp as well as their enemies. Juggernauts Juggernauts are the Daemonic Steeds of Khorne. These dim-witted monstrosities combine the most grueling aspects of the Blood God with the skills of his armorers and weapon-smiths. The Juggernaut's heavily armored, partially mechanical bodies are made of living metal and burning blood. They are said to embody the rawest moments of battle, where overwhelming force is prevalent and only the mightiest and toughest can survive. They have their pens within Khorne's realm, constantly fighting against each other and anyone who dares to approach them. Despite of that, each of them has its flesh cut to form a saddle, supposed to become the steed of a mighty follower of Khorne, but only few prove mighty enough and the ground upon which the Juggernauts tread is covered with the remains of once powerful warriors. Those men and daemons who manage to master their chosen mount in a direct confrontation can unleash its immense power against their foes. A Juggernaut moves easily through enemy formations, smashing and crushing almost everything within its path like a living battering ram. Though they can withstand the attacks of regular infantry with ease, they are not invulnerable and anti-tank weaponry in particular has proven effective against them. Flesh Hounds Flesh Hounds are the Daemonic Beasts of Khorne and exist to hunt down the enemies of Khorne. They are tireless predators that possess a crimson skin as durable as mesh armor, massive claws and teeth, as well as amazing speed. Each Flesh Hound has a Collar of Khorne growing out its neck. These protect the Daemon from psychic attacks, making them highly efficient against psykers. Chaos forces often use them to track down and eliminate specific targets such as enemy commanders or hidden foes. Large packs of Flesh Hounds are known to prowl the wastes outside the Blood God's Realm where they pose a threat to any other Daemon who crosses their way. Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals